


Poison Leaf

by waadaah



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowers, Hermaphrodites, Large Cock, Multi, Plants, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: Naruko was tasked to find a secret scroll in the forest until she ran into some weird vines. Are the Elemental Nations ready for a seductive flower?Explicit version of my fanfiction.This contains herm stuff, dual cocks, plant vore, lots of vines and tentacles sex, also corruption. Naruko will become evil, and she will protect her child plants with her life.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko/Other(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue or Pilot

**Prologue**

In the night of a full moon shining upon a near forest close to Konoha, a child-sized and shaped figure darted among the bases of the trees. It was Naruko Uzumaki, she was known by many other names though, precious few of them positive. She heard the muttered insults of "demon kid", "fox beast", and "monster brat" far more than any kinder comments.

On top of the names, she was incapable of passing the exam at the Ninja Academy, she could not figure out how to do the Shadow Jutsu that was required to pass. She really tried the best she could, but now she got a new idea, maybe a bad one, but Mizuki-sensei had spoken with her earlier that evening from the roof of his apartment.

\- "Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing on my roof?" Naruko asked confused

\- "Naruko, I am sorry you were not able to pass the exam to become a genin," Mizuki replied.

\- "It is OK, I will definitely pass next time, I will never ever ever give up, sensei!" Naruko said with full energy in his words.

Mizuki smirked at how to fool she was and thought she would easy deceived, and truly she was…

\- "Naruko, you know there's another way to pass the exam," Mizuki whispered.

\- "Really? How do I do it? How do I pass?" Naruko whispered back.

\- "It is nothing really, out in that forest you see from here there's a Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and in that scroll, there's your Jutsu," Mizuki said.

\- "I'll do it! If that's all I gotta do, then it should be easy, I am a master at stealth!" Naruko smirked as she jumped off the window.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

Naruko found herself in the forest, jumping around, but as she moved on the glowing lights, Nakuko felt how her foot catch against some thin vines. She came to a stop and crouched down, reaching into the dirt. Thin purple vines were running through the dirt, crossing back and forth between the lights. Naruko was curious, she had never seen purple vines before, so she followed the vines she stepped on.

The several vines took her to a giant flower that was hanging from tree, somewhat poisoned with the flower. The flower was adorned with purple petal, and in its center, there were two large pink spadices about 2 feet long and 2-inch thick.

\- “So weird plant, never seen one like that before…” Naruko said as the smell enticed her to come closer.

Once she came closer, she noticed the spadix was secreting a clear sticky fluid, as it leaked down, Naruko sniffed at it, and confirmed that in fact, it was the source of the enticing perfume. Strolling around the large trunk, Naruko began to touch one of the purple petals, and they felt like silk, smooth and a little moist. Naruko began caressing each petal with her fingertips, without realizing that the flower itself was sensing her massive chakra within her.

\- “It is so soft…” Naruko whispered.

Suddenly, the flower opens, the waxen petals gleam wetly like oil. Naruko draws a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the flower as she strangely feels light-headed, her pulse racing in her chest.

\- “What is this?” Naruko said looking down at her left leg, staring in shock at the thick vine wrapped around her bare leg. Naruko tried to shake it off but then another vine wraps around her other leg, then a dozen more vines rise up from the ground and wrap themselves around her arms, thighs and around her bare belly.

\- “I’m trapped!” Naruko… “Hey…! Someone… Help me!”

Still more vines wrap around her, trapping her arms to her body. Vines continue to wrap themselves around her arms and chest like the bandages of a mummy. Other vines forced her legs together and wrapped around them.

\- “No…” Naruko screamed as she fell on her back, her feet pointing towards the flower.

Naruko pulls and wiggles, but her struggles are futile against the strong vines that held her trapped. Tears pour from her eyes as she sees how the flower revealed huge green slit. The two spadices were coming from within the plant’s mouth. It did not take long for the plant to pull Naruko inside, and in minutes, Naruko was in a warm pool of hot wet sa[ as the slit closed hard over her, trapping her helplessly.

Naruko could feel hot, moist breath running over her bare skin, the inner fluids were dissolving her clothing away as the vines that had her trapped were also dissolving. Then, tentacle close around her, wet, creeping, closing around her body, caressing her naked skin, wrapping around her waist, her thighs and down between her legs.

\- “Aww…” Naruko began to moan as more wrap around her body, running over her breasts, rubbing at her nipples with a warm oozy touch that sent her sparks flying down her nerves.

The two spadices began to move through her lubricated body, they were coiling around her legs as they pressed and rubbed against her vulva, until they plunged themselves lengths inside her. Naruko cried in pleasure.

\- “Ahgg…” Naruko moaned as her slippery walls made it easy for the two spadices to slide in and out, their tips were burning against her cervix. The two spadices were turning to be stamens after engorging themselves.

As her pussy was pounded, several other tentacles went to work on her body. Another thicker vine shoved itself into her ass, eliciting a sharp cry of pain. Two suction cup tipped tentacle attached onto her breasts, rhythmically sucking on her sensitive mounds for her milk.

{No need to be afraid, Na… ru… ko…} the voice echoed.

Naruko wanted to reply but then a tentacle moved into Naruko’s open lips and down her throat bulging from her neck as its thick length filled her esophagus. Pain and pleasure were winding through her mind, clearing her worries, her memories, just focusing on this instance, the now. Every bit of her body felt indescribably vivid pleasure as the plant ravaged her body even faster than before.

{Yes… focus on us} the voice echoed.

Milk along with chakra was being pumped out of her, as Naruko continued to feed on the sweetness sap, her energy output grew, her strength grew as well, as all the tentacle began thrusting deeper into her body, far past any human limits would allow. The phallic organ in her throat pushed so far that it reached her stomach. Sliding in and out of her ass with the tentacle that found itself past her colon, and writhing deep inside her intestines.

The two stamens rammed viciously against her cervix with each thrust, the tight internal entrance weaned with each push. With one last thrust, the two stamens drove themselves inside her body. Naruko could see her creamy white milk flowing up the transparent tentacles attached to the suction tipped organs pumping her breasts. 

\- “Who… who are you?” Naruko panted as the two stamens stopped thrusting inside.

{We’re Archemore… We are the essence of nature, aiming for finding a suitable body}

\- “Archemore…” Naruko repeated his voice.

{We will become majestic… Such a strong girl, but hated for others, you shall not be hated, we will become the strongest in the forest}

\- “Ahh…” Naruko moaned as she imagined herself, she was going to be more than a Hokage, more than anything.

{Shall we become one…?}

\- “Yes… Ahhh”

{So much… So much chakra… and life you offer us… we want it all}

At that moment, thick knots began forming at the base of the two stamens, they were growing into the size of tennis balls before they quickly began flowing up and into Naruko’s passage. They were an explosion of liquid heat, a brilliant wetness that filled her in ways that only this plant could, each was full of plant seeds that were getting into her body. Naruko was breathing deeply through the tendril.

\- “When are they going to stop… AHHH!” Naruko moaned.

Her mind was dazed as pain and pleasure wracked her senses and body from being inseminated with so many plant seeds. When the two stamens pumped the last knot into her body, they finally detached from the inner walls, and the remainder that was left outside of their length pushed in.

\- “Ahhh!” Naruko moaned in pain as the stamens pushed themselves in, making her loss conscious.

* * *

As Naruko was dormant inside, tentacles continued to slither around her body. Inside her, the seeds began to grow into vines from inside her crotch and beyond. Her hair was growing out longer, inch by inch it advanced, becoming smoother, straighter, and silkier as it grew turning into a vibrant red colour. Tiny vines crept across her breasts, spiraling along her flesh, moving inwards and in circle after circle before they reached her nipples and coiled around them, squeezing and tugging them. Naruko squirmed in her sleep, feeling still so turned on. Vines covered her nipples, as they then pierced them into her body once again.

\- “Aww…” Naruko moaned softly as she was half asleep, as her palms were forming a split, it was becoming longer inside her arm.

From inside her arms, stamens were engorging themselves inside her newly paths as Archemore rushed out from the palms of her hands. The newly flesh was furious, as both lengths were already swelling into a knot, they began to grow more. Gaining pressure inside her arms, they were bulging on her skin. They were spreading widening inside, until they came out fully erected from the palms of her hands.

\- “Ahhh!” Naruko moaned as she awoke again, opening her mouth as the stamens slithered and moved towards her throat.

Naruko felt the two phallic organs slide into her mouth and down her throat, Naruko began to moan inside, as the stamens began to pump her throat. Naruko loved them, she licked them, as clear viscous fluid filled her mouth and began dribbing from her lips. Naruko greedily gulping every drop that reached her as she felt how they were also thrusting in and out of her arms’ newly formed slits.

At the same time, more vines grew longer within her, as they flattened out and melded with the flesh until they resembled metallic green tattoos, as her skin was turning a pale green, and then a darker green. She was horny, and she will be forever.

\- “More…!” Naruko moaned as she used her hands to masturbate her stamens, focusing on the pleasure as it contrasted to her ever-changing body.

Naruko was growing out her own petals, they were large and purple, taking the shape of butterfly wings. On the internal side of the petals, thousands of tiny little thorns line around, they felt like nipples, deeply connected to her. Naruko could moved them as the nerves were merging.

\- “Ahgg…” Naruko was still getting used to them, but spontaneously her wings encapsuled her around her body, covering and protecting her as she continued to fuck herself inside. The wings enclosed her so that she ended up in a fetal position. 

In the forest, the massive flower, began to open its petals once again, leaving out massive amount of sap, and a purple body with it, Naruko was still inside in a fetal position inside her own petals. Mizuki could sense the chakra emanating from the garden, and he was about to approach her in any time.

(To be continued?)


	2. Gardening

The purple mass had fallen on the soil along with a massive amount of translucent sap. The purple object had six blue flowers on a green human-ish back. These flowers had their four petals closed, and on the edge of the human-is back, the massive four petals, seemingly like butterfly’s wings covered the body inside. The whole body was slowly shaking from now being awake, as it then rolled over to show the four seams that separated the exterior and interior environments as the movements going back and forth could be seen on the silk and gooey petal skins.   
  
_**{Wake up…}**_ Archemore whispered to Naruko inside.  
  
\- “I don’t want to wake up yet…” Naruko thought back.   
  
Naruko was inside in a fetal position, her arms were on her breasts as Archemore was out from her palms as the phallic stamens continued to thrust her mouth, reaching deep in her throat. They were warm and slimy, and they were pumping the same pungent and sweet fragrance that calmed her. Naruo was also stroking them with her newly clawed hands.  
  
\- “ _Nature…_ ” Naruko thought as she got flashes in her mind, flashes of nature, of reproduction, and of sex… The images were not hers; they were primal and rough.   
  
_**{We are the ultimate warrior, leader of the swarm…}**_ Archemore was teaching her who they were.   
  
The shifting of power, the surge of darkness, the feeling of accomplishment moved through her mind… Her guardians… It was euphoric. Memories from the war rushed into her, but with that, Naruko gasped as more thoughts came flooding in like a tsunami, flooding her brain. She was filled with raw urges, drives, needs. She was now an extension of nature, she needed to sow her seed, to spread it.   
  
\- “ _Reproduction…_ ” Naruko thought as the keyword gained a presence in her brain. She was to reproduce.   
  
_**{You have the tools to reproduce, to turn worthless to the whole, to make them guardians of the gardens}**_  
  
Then humans came through her mind, they have constantly destroyed several flowers and trees in their petty wars. They lack love and understanding, they were not structured and beautiful in them. They were contradictory to the love of life that was given to them. Following that train of thought, then she remembered her. The pale white skin along her body, with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. Her eyes and eyebrows were cut very short and round – a symbol of nobility.   
  
\- “ _Goddess…_ ” Naruko thought   
  
Naruko never thought of liking or loving girls, but as more thoughts came from this figure, then it came her former human name, Kaguya, the goddess. Lust was building up, as Archemore pushed deeper but also whispered...  
  
 _ **{You are hers, and she is yours, but she’s dormant just as we were, we shall take her back so that we fuck her once again}**_  
  


* * *

  
  
 **(Outside)**  
  
Mizuki finally found her, even though he was not sure. He was just outside in a distance, observing the purple object in the middle of the gooey pool, rigorously moving as the four petals were constricting her movements as much as possible.   
  
\- “What is that…?” Mizuki asked.   
  
Mizuki wondered as he saw the garden, but in reality, it was less significant than before. It seemed that it was all absorbed into the flower that was above the purple object, hanging from the black-rooted tree. Mizuki wanted to come closer, but he back out when the petals on the purple object began to move more rigorously. The inner environment was gaining pressure over the constricting petals, Naruko’s legs were pushing forward as the seams were coming loose, and suddenly the petals burst open, releasing thick thorns all over the forest.   
  
\- “Damn!” Mizuki shouted as he jumped, but one of the thorns reached his right leg. The thorn acted like a stinger, releasing a potent mold venom.   
  
The thorns were a defensive mechanism and any place that thorns reached, they injected a poisonous substance that degraded the nerves, making Mizuki incapable of using the limb.   
  
\- “Ahhhh!” Mizuki yelled in pain as he took the stinger-thorn away. “Damn, I can’t feel it.”  
  
Even with the pain, he was still curious as to what the object was. So, he noticed the inner side of Naruko’s four petals. The inner walls were pinkish red, with thousands of nipples-like organs in which each started to grow thorns again. At the center of the four petals was resting Naruko, in a greenish skin, fully coated with warm slime. Her two stamens were still sliding into her mouth and down her throat to pump their warm seeds deep into her esophagus.  
  
\- “Who’s that?” Mizuki said as he went closer when he noticed a flower had grown out from her ass, blooming into her crotch as Mizuki could see how the flower was thrusting her hips. Slowly, the long stamens were retracting back, as Naruko was regaining consciousness.   
  
\- “ **Arrg** …” Naruko moaned as she clenched her teeth, the two stamens shared sticky saliva with Naruko as they retracted back to the slits on her palms.  
  
\- “Damn,” Mizuki said as he backed off, as fast as he could, and climbed to a tree.   
  
That is when he could see her better, she had her eyes closed, as she moaned hugging and touching her breasts. He saw how her breasts were large but round and firm. Her dark green skin revealed a naked female. She was slowly moving her limbs, remembering how to use them, as her petals were moving spontaneously.   
  
\- “ **Hsssssss** …” Naruko hissed as she snapped her eyes open.   
  
The six flowers along Naruko’s back had their petals close, but suddenly they were gaining strength, they were sensing pheromones, and with a deep, booming groan, the petals of the six of them opened. The center of each flower opened a maw revealing thousands of what looked like pink teeth in row upon row down a dark tight throat.   
  
_**{They are your mouths, they are your throats, and they are your tongues…}**_ Archemore said  
  
A tentacle emerged from each orifice, they ended in pointed holed barbs, in literature, they would call them the bloodsucking plants. The six flowers pushed Naruko to let her stand, but she was still somewhat weak, so she fell on her knees after being standing for a couple of seconds. The six flowers were out and pointing at Mizuki who just landed a few meters away from her.  
  
\- “Who… who… are you?” Mizuki asked out loud when Naruko then raised her face. Her face remained identical, other than the new razor-sharp teeth, and her eyes which were slit, almost serpentine, and they were dark green in color.   
  
\- “Naruko…?” Mizuki said surprised. Naruko just smiled back, gaining the last strength left, with inhuman slit eyes.   
  
\- “You… You need help…” Mizuki came closer, ignoring the danger.   
  
\- “Shhh… Just relax… You are perfectly safe” Naruko whispered as the stamen on her palms came out, slowly. Naruko was stroking them as they came. They seemed to even have a mind of their own. Mizuki could see the lengths with bumps and ridges, which indeed gave Naruko tactile points of pressure and friction, and heat.   
  
\- “Ahh…” Naruko moaned as the stamens released a thick fluid out. She purposely splashed it near him.   
  
A rich, musk aroma filled the air… An addicting musk, a delicious musk. It was hard to ignore and hard to avoid. The aroma was flowing through Mizuki, it was already too late, as he breathed the poisonous gas, it quickly reached his bloodstream.   
  
\- “What’s happening?” Mizuki said scared, there was a craving reaching upon him, a desire so strong. He had never felt such a thing before. He panted heavily. His heart was beating faster and harder, pumping blood to his face and loins. His cock started to harden, pushing out into a tent in his clothing. It was feeling damn good.   
  
Naruko adored his reaction. He was feeling how she always felt, she could not wait to savor the chakra within him. Naruko was so hungry, she was as enchanted as him. The flowers on her back were pulling out of her slim body, as their maws were open, the tips of the six tentacles were coming out slowly. They were thick, wet, and slimy, very much like her two stamens. The only exception is that her stamens had a hole in the tip.   
  
\- “It is going to be OK…” Naruko giggled as she had lost it.   
  
In a blink of an eye, the six tentacles shot from her body, latching themselves onto her prey’s arms and legs. Meanwhile, the flower on her crotch was retracting, the many sticky and vines around her hips were becoming loose. The pressure against her wet folds was releasing, the petals were detaching from her skin. Mizuki could see how the phallus appendage was retracting as well as he saw Naruko’s vulva.   
  
Meanwhile, her tentacles tore his clothing apart, as they pulled him to face her, inches of her face, as she was breathing right up to him. Naruko, let go of her stamens, moving through Mizuki’s body as they let the slime go onto him. The reaction was immediate, Mizuki had his eyes closed, groaning as his brain tingled and throbbed.   
  
\- “Open…” Naruko whispered as the breath moved through her long teeth.  
  
At the command, Mizuki slowly opened his mouth, as Naruko peeled back her lips, revealing the twin neat rows of crystalline teeth, letting out a low-sounding hiss. From the dark maw, a long and thick prehensile tongue extended, dripping in saliva. The slimy appendage busted to his throat as they kissed. To his astonishment, it tasted sweet, like honey.  
  
\- “Mmm!” Mizuki moaned in pain as the tendrils pierced through his body as they began to suck the blood out, making Naruko taste how it went down to the throat of her plants.   
  
Slowly the petals closed and embraced them in a tight space. Naruko hugged him as she positions her vulva to his cock. Naruko’s vulva was inviting and feminine orifice seeped copiously, even hungrily with its own fluid that seemed to coincide with the amount of viscous precum that his swollen tip constantly dipped with. Suddenly, Naruko moved her hips, and let his needy cock come inside. At the same time, the plant that was fucking Naruko at the beginning moved to Mizuki's ass, and plugged itself in there, pushing deeper and deeper as the rhythm matched.  
  
Petals were closed completely now, as the thorns began to pierce through his skin, but the pleasure was off-setting the pian. It was so good he started to gyrate his hips forward and back, fully embracing her. Every muscle tensed uncontrollably inside their embrace, as an indescribable wave of pleasure peaked and crashed over his very being.   
  
Naruko’s vulva was stroking his length, inside her there were ministrations, but that was not it, Mizuki felt something else, something that was brushing against his glans, focusing on his urethra. It flicked at his own opening a few times before it slid easily inside his cock.   
  
\- “This flavor…” Naruko thought as her tongue pushed into him sucking his chakra, as well as she could taste the semen coming through her folds. “This… is amazing…” Naruko groaned sharply in her thoughts.   
  
_**{And that is only your first meal. Imagine what your next will bring you}**_ Archemore replied.   
  
\- “More of this… More chakra to feed on…” Naruko thought as Mizuki cried in pleasure and fresh, previously unknown sensation as the urethral penetration increased his already immense pleasure by more than two folds. The proboscis wormed its way up into his prostate and embed itself firmly into his ejaculatory duct.   
  
{You’ll be eating a lot more than just him…} Archemore replied.  
  
From a branch, there was a plant man watching the act, the purple object was once again enclosed, but now it was tight with someone else.   
  
After roughly 20 minutes, the petals were opening up once again, this time the thorns remained on the corpse as it then fell on the soil. His eyes were rolled back, drool and sap came from his mouth, his body was overstimulated, the muscles had spasmed so hard they ripped, snapped. He looked like he had been beaten to death, black mold came from the two stabbing wounds below his lungs.   
  
\- “Aww…” Naruko moaned as the stems on the six flowers were moving back to her back, slowly closing their petals. The energy was flowing once again on her, she was more aware of her body, and her senses came back.   
  
\- “Hmm… So, Archemore has resurrected, I wondered when you would come back…” the figure whispered from above, as Naruko looked above. She knew him already even though she had never met him in her human life, Archemore did before.   
  
\- “No shocking your choice the body of the nine-tailed beasts,” the figure continued as he fell on the soil to face her.   
  
\- “Zetsu… The first slave of our Queen, my love…” Naruko whispered out of Archemore’s mind.  
  
\- “Yes, Naruko might not know this… But you and Ka-,” Zetsu whispered.   
  
Until the stamen on Naruko’s palm became a long thorny whip, which cut through everything, and at the same time, Naruko launched herself to him, but Zetsu was fast enough to duck her, as he landed a few meters away.   
  
\- “Don’t dare to say her name in vain…” Naruko hissed.   
  
\- “I guess you are still as protective as before… Nonetheless, you are still dormant, your full strength will not be back until she comes back,” Zetsu chuckled.   
  
\- “I remember you…” she said as her clawed hands caressed Zetsu’s cheeks. “She liked you, you were a good slave, the only male within us, such a lucky bastard” Naruko giggled.   
  
\- “Anyhow… What do you want, Slave?” Naruko said as she jumped closer to him.   
  
\- “I have been waiting for you for a proposal…”   
  
\- “A proposal to resurrect her, the infamous juubi, to claim back peace to the world, to establish a balance between nature and humans,” Zetsu explained.   
  
\- “Is that so?” Naruko whispered.   
  
\- “I have been waiting and being close to you the whole time, Archemore, waiting for your resurrection, your vines traveled closer to the Kyuubi, it was all a matter of time,” Zetsu explained  
  
\- “I am in…” Naruko smiled.   
  
\- “Follow us…” Zetsu said as Naruko flapped her four-petal wings, flying as she then leaped tree to tree, following Zetsu behind. Naruko was eager, her long black tongue slithered out of her mouth as it dragged the shinning wet drool out. Naruko quickly snapped it back as she gained momentum.   
  


* * *

  
  
**(Moments after)**  
  
In a dark place stood a man with metallic purple eyes, with concentric rights surrounding his pupil. The man was sitting upon a tree-like throne, he had light grey hair that went down to his waist and two shoulder-length bangs, one covered his right eye entirely. He wore a black robe that covered most of his body. He seemed immobile; people would assume he was not capable of breathing. He had witnessed death in every corner of his vision, but he has also lost so much in war, too much to hate. He was once called a god, but now he was nothing more than a dusty scroll.   
  
\- “Zetsu,” breathed the man hoarsely… “What are you doing here… and who are you bringing upon me?”   
  
\- “That is precisely the reason why I am here… She is Naruko, the whole new host of Archemore,” Zetsu said as he moved apart to show her upon him.   
  
Her body was completely revealed with the dark green skin, her body was curvier, her breasts were big and firm, as well as her strangely sexy way her hips swayed as she walked, it was somewhat hypnotizing. Her lips curled into a predatory smile.   
  
\- “Archemore…” the man said as the apparent immobile moved to bent his knee.   
  
\- “A devoter of her…” Naruko whispered.   
  
Naruko flapped her wings, making her leap forward until once on four, she quickly moved towards the kneeled man. Her knowledge was flowing until she understood who he was, he was one of the main devotees, someone who prayed at the Nature Queen.   
  
\- “You may rise… She has heard your calls, this encounter was expected,” Naruko's voice came out as it was Archemore’s.   
  
At that, Pein stood up in front of her, meanwhile, Zetsu could see the six flowers on her back completely close, and that was the only thing he could see, he was incapable of watching anything that was happening due to Naruko’s large petal-wings. Nonetheless, Naruko jumped backward, reaching where Zetsu was.  
  
\- “We welcome you, Naruko… It is glad to have you on our side,” the figure said. “Why don’t you show her chambers? She must be tired.”  
  
Zetsu moved in front of her as Naruko followed behind through a passage down in the cave where they were, after reaching the end, there was a single wood door. Zetsu open it for her, as Naruko moved inside, she surveyed the room. It was dark, some of the walls had dried blood. But asides from that, it was empty. Doors closed behind her, as then Naruko jumped to the ceiling, licking the rocks, as she moved through till the middle of the chamber.   
  
\- “This will do… for now…” Naruko said as the six flowers on her back moved their stems out of her body once again, slithering through the rock and then crushing it with several, but several vines covering every inch of rock.   
  
\- “Grow…!” Naruko moaned.   
  
The floor, every single inch of it was covered with green vines, they got thicker, and they were alive as they formed scratching sounds, they were stirring. The grass was growing tall and humidity was increasing, but it was not enough, as the vines stopped growing out from her six flowers, something else was forming.   
{Reproduction…} Archemore said as Naruko moaned in pain.  
  
Something was placing pressure from within her, as the flower stems were pushing something round and smooth. Naruko was pushing them out, as she felt overwhelmed with a pre-emptive feeling of loss, just as if she was losing a part of herself because this thing was leaving her body. As minutes passed, the bumps moved down, the dilations on the six flowers was forcing her to push deeper.   
  
Suddenly they oozed out, continuously, they were round, smooth, and deeply green. They were covered in slime, her slime. It did not take much time until the roots began to grow rapidly, thicker than the vines and the grass, conquering, crushing the rocky walls, digging deeper.   
  
\- “My children…” Naruko moaned.   
  
They were growing rapidly around the room, they were of different sex, ones with stamens others with pistils, others with both of them just like her. Naruko’s pistils indeed were the six tentacles inside the flowers on her back, and her stamens were two inside her arms.   
  
The stamen ones were growing out to be massive flowers, with petals wide open, the stamen on the flower was releasing pheromones and clear sticky substance, filling the area quickly with the aroma. Making Naruko calm and relaxed. Stamens were pollen production machines, and they did a good damn job.   
  
At the center of all of them, a maw was revealed, similar to Naruko’s six flowers, but bigger, and they were drooling an oily slimy, as the sap began to leak down the soil providing nutrients to the vines, as the roots grew longer.   
  
\- “The feeders…” Naruko whispered out as the name rushed in her mind. Pheremones were to attack prey.   
  
At the same time, the pistil ones, never bloomed, they grew in huge petal flowers, as well as one of them right where Naruko was, they had purple petals, and all of them had only one spadix, but Naruko’s one which had the original two pistils. The massive flower was calling upon her, claiming her as the petal wings closed against her body while she moved back in her fetal position. The massive petals closed on her, leaving out Naruko’s six flower stems, deeply connected to her new garden.   
  


* * *

  
  
**(Few days went by)**  
  
Zetsu moved towards Naruko’s chambers to check up on her, as he noticed how the roots moved to almost the beginning of the hall. Zetsu just shook his head as he continued walking, noticing how the vines were stirring, advising their mother about his presence, in other words, waking her up from the hibernation Zetsu knew she was. Plants loved being dormant, gaining energy for when battle arises, they would sleep longer than any creature, and they love it.  
  
Indeed, Naruko did. The tight flower hanging from the top of the chamber was squeezing Naruko with warm sap, the petals were closed around her, sealing her completely as she floated in the sap pool. The interior of this flower was full of villi-line tubes, which were rubbing against Naruko’s purple petals. She constantly was horny even at her sleep, the greenhouse had so many concentrations of pheromones that they merged with the water molecules in the air. In signs of potential intruders, the flowers on her back were rushing in electric pulses through their mother’s body.  
  
Zetsu approached the door and he was a witness to the newly grown greenhouse, dark, but not quiet, those scratching noises constantly emanated. Thick vines strewed across the floor, as they were stirring. Even the air pressure was different, it had way more pressure than outside, so many gases collected for days that Zetsu had a hard time closing the door, but the vines helped him.   
  
At the same time, the massive flower was pushing Naruko out, as the petals were opening to let go of the massive sap once again, along with the purple object on the wet soil. Zetsu took no time to finally see her on the ground as she was waking up from such a long sleep. The six flowers were still deeply connected to the greenhouse, but soon enough they were breaking loose, moving back towards her as Naruko opened up her own four petals, thorns flew away, as the usual defensive mechanism, but they were harmless to Zetsu.   
  
Naruko released one of her legs, as she was kneeling down until she stood up, remembering what was to walk once again. Her two stamens were coming out from her throat as they had engorged themselves bigger than before.   
  
Naruko spits out the excess sap as she then asked him up to the eye, “What do you want… Zetsu?”   
  
\- “It is time, Naruko… You had your rest of more than a month, I was patient,” Zetsu said, while Naruko smirked.  
  
Naruko stood up as the six flowers came back to her back, closing the petals that constantly gave birth forever. Naruko’s heel talons moved through her vine floor as Zetsu was approaching the exit.   
  
\- “I hope whatever you have mind gets me to girls… We have been so lonely in the greenhouse…” Naruko remarked.   
  
\- “Oh, you will…” Zetsu said as he took her to Madara’s chambers.   
  
Upon there, Madara was standing at the end of the room when he turned and faced Naruko, and straightforward, he went to the point.   
  
\- “We have a mission for you, and that is to go back to your village, Konohagakure, and you are the only one because they had identified all of our members, especially Zetsu, our greatest stealth user. The Anbus have trained tirelessly to identify him even when he had merged with the soil”.  
  
\- “Hmph…” Naruko said.   
  
\- “We need you to go there to collection pertaining Orochimaru, he had fled the organization, and he possesses the Sky ring, the ring you must have so we can recover Her” Madara explained.   
  
\- “However, finding him is like finding a grain of salt in the beach,” Zetsu said. “However, most of his ninjas go and come along Konohagakure, we’re certain that we will find something about his hideout there,” Zetsu concluded as they both watched Naruko.   
  
\- “I can’t wait …” Naruko smirked.   
  
**(To be continued?)**


End file.
